<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leftover Curry by Dramaticdragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769327">Leftover Curry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon'>Dramaticdragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Me For Who I Am (manga), 不可解なぼくのすべてを | Fukakai na Boku no Subete wo (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date Night, Fluff, Other, cooking together, is-is this the second fic of this manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, fluffy date night between Tetsu and Mogumo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tetsu Iwaoka/Ryuunosuke Mogumo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leftover Curry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>is this the second fic in the fandom???? time to become the fandoms leading producer smh<br/>Important note: I know some chapters for Vol. 3 are out in magazines but I haven't seen them yet so this is only canon adjacent as of Vol. 2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>When Tetsu was younger, he didn’t fantasize about having a partner all too much. A little bit, sure, but not like some of his classmates, who seemed to talk about their dream girls <em>far</em> too often. Whenever he did, however, it was a mental image of a vaguely cute girl, preferably shorter than him, of course, and soft and sweet. He never put too much thought into “Imaginary Girlfriend” and her personality, and would be the first to admit she was just some plain, cardboard cut-out of a person, instead of something like a real girl, with real traits. He didn’t really need her to be perfectly prim and proper, but couldn’t imagine himself truly relaxing around this “Imaginary Girlfriend”, because they had nothing in common.</p><p>Perhaps his imagination was just poor.</p><p>But when he started dating Mogumo, suddenly “Blank, Imaginary Girlfriend” was replaced by “Fun, Genuine Mogumo”.</p><p>A lingering fear still hung around in Tetsu’s head. Even though Mogumo was not a girl at all, he still had a slight notion of being unable to be completely relaxed around Mogumo. Not because they were a girl, but rather because they were his partner. He always imagined having to always be at “dating mode” around his partner, even if they weren’t a girl like originally planned.</p><p>But those fears were starting to steadily be put to rest.</p><p>Such an occasion was tonight, as Mogumo and Tetsu sat in Mogumo’s room, playing Mario Kart.</p><p>“Did you order some food?” Mogumo asked, pausing the game at the end of their Grand Prix, “I’d offer to cook, but… I-I just don’t have a lot of ingredients!”</p><p>They glanced away nervously.</p><p>“It’s no worries,” Tetsu smiled, “Can I see what you have, though? I might be able to make something.”</p><p>Mogumo nodded, and followed Tetsu into the kitchen.</p><p>He rummaged through Mogumo’s fridge, and nodded to himself.</p><p>“I can make us some curry, if you’d like?” Tetsu offered.</p><p>Mogumo nodded quickly, their eyes shining with excitement- <em>so cute!</em></p><p>“Ah, I always forget you work in a kitchen,” They whisper, helping Tetsu find their cookware.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s pretty helpful. But technically, you help with a lot of the deserts.”</p><p>“I <em>am</em> a good taste tester,” Mogumo giggled, well-aware of their limited role in the kitchen.</p><p>“You helped us come up with some of our crepe toppings!” Tetsu argued, with a big smile, “That counts!”</p><p>Mogumo puffed out their cheeks, stubbornly.</p><p>“Hey, let me compliment you already!” Tetsu complained, poking Mogumo’s inflated cheek.</p><p>The two laughed their way through cooking curry- which ended up becoming vegetable curry, after they realized Mogumo’s meat cuts had expired. Thankfully, they both liked vegetables enough to make due.</p><p>After finishing, they went back to the TV and sat together, watching YouTube while they ate.</p><p>“Want to watch this?” Mogumo asked, mouth full of food, as they pointed to the TV with the remote. It was a ‘Cutest Kitten Videos’ compilation video.</p><p>“Absolutely.” Tetsu said.</p><p>They ended up eating rather slowly, constantly stopping to “<em>aww</em>” at the TV screen. Eventually, however, they completed their task, and finished their meal.</p><p>“Want to play some more Mario Kart before we wash the dishes?” Tetsu asked.</p><p>Mogumo nodded, eyes once again beaming with joy.</p><p>“This time, let’s play the cops and robbers battle mode, okay?” They requested, quickly grabbing the controllers from the floor.</p><p>“Can we set it so we’re on the same team?” Tetsu asked. He liked video games, but he didn’t play Mario Kart enough to know all the details.</p><p>“Mhmm!” Mogumo hummed, nearly giving Tetsu a heart attack with their cute little nod.</p><p>They ended up playing far longer than intended, and their plates got sticky, but eventually they did stop to wash the dishes and put away leftovers.</p><p>“I should probably give you these,” Mogumo said, holding up the container of leftovers, “You made it, after all.”</p><p>“Oh, no, it’s okay! You can keep it,” Tetsu replied, shaking his head.</p><p>“But I don’t want to make you cook all over again when you get home!” Mogumo argued softly.</p><p>“I don’t even cook at home that much, though,” Tetsu shrugged, “And besides, I’m your boyfriend- aren’t I supposed to give you food?”</p><p>Mogumo suddenly stopped their petty arguing, freezing in place in the kitchen, clutching a small Tupperware container to their chest.</p><p>“I-I see…” They mumbled, blushing profusely, and rushing to throw the container in the fridge to hide their expression. Tetsu himself wasn’t much better off, not exactly regretting that line, but still embarrassed nonetheless.</p><p><em>But it’s true!</em> He thought, proudly, <em>It’s like my job to take care of Mogumo!</em></p><p>Interestingly enough, he never realized the irony of his own thoughts. He used to dread the idea of having to take care of his “Imaginary Future Girlfriend”, worried it would become a chore. But the idea of helping Mogumo, even if it means just letting them keep leftover curry, thrilled him to the core.</p><p>Perhaps this dating this isn’t half bad…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>love u Mogumo. If book three doesn't have Mogumo actually going by their first name at some point i'm gonna be baffled</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>